Joke is on You, Happy Thanksgiving
by NinjaWriter09
Summary: It is Thanksgiving and the turtles are waiting for the food to finish cooking. That is until someone steals a priceless artifact. Read to find out what happens. I suck at summeries. R


**A/N: I just wrote this while I was getting ready to go some where. Since it is Thanksgiving, I thought I write a short story about Thanksgiving. It was suppose to be a Michelangelo Thanksgiving story, but it ended up being a Leonardo one. Hmm... I wonder where I messed up there? This story is some what crappy. But I liked the ending in a way. It was kind of presented way to fast though. Ah well, enjoy! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I do own December and all the other made up stuff from my imagination.****

* * *

**

"Oh, I'm so hungry." Michelangelo complained. He was staring at the turkey in the oven. April told him it would not, be done until three hours passed. Michelangelo was not going to be able to withhold for that long. He smelled the freshly made pumpkin pie. He picked up a knife and was about to cut a slice of it.

"Not so fast!" Donatello yelled. He hit Michelangelo with his Bo staff.

"Come on Donny! I am starving!" Michelangelo yelled.

"So are we. You'll have to be patient, Mikey." His brother Leonardo said to him. He picked up the pie and moved it somewhere else.

"What am I going to do for three hours?" Michelangelo wondered.

Raphael and Casey were out doing something in the city. So therefore, Michelangelo had no one to bug. He always loved picking on his brother Raphael during holidays. Master Splinter was in his room meditating to Master Yoshi. Michelangelo sat on the couch and thought in silence.

Breaking news!

There has been a robbery! A jewelry store was, just robbed, earlier today. The owner said he was picking up a gift for someone when suddenly, he heard something fall. He went to go check to see what have fallen. That is until he saw a gang of Purple Dragons stealing a priceless artifact.

"Wow, what a way to spend a Thanksgiving." Michelangelo mumbled. He was about to change the channel.

"Hold on! Don't change the channel yet!" Leo yelled, when he came running to the couch.

"Why?" The confused Mikey asked.

"Did you not see that? Karai was there." Leo said. The news played the video over, and over. In the background, Karai was able to be, seen.

"Why would Karai be at a jewelry store? I didn't even think she was into jewelry." Michelangelo joked.

"That's not the point. Did you not hear what the news said? The Purple Dragons were after a priceless artifact. That could mean trouble." Leo explained.

"Dude, when are the Purple Dragons not after something priceless?" Mikey said, as he stretched.

"My sons, I fear great danger." Master Splinter came into the living room.

"What kind of danger, Sensei?" Leonardo asked.

"I do not know. But hurry quickly."

Leo bowed and grabbed his swords. Donny picked up his Bo staff and Mikey grabbed his nun chucks.

"Hopefully were done by dinner time." Mikey spoke.

"Oh, Mikey, give it a rest. We had to wait for you last Christmas. Who knows what you were doing for so long?" Donatello said.

"Hey! They were stealing a wonderful action figure from little kids. I did not think they take me all the way to the free way. You can even ask Klunk. She was there as my witness."

"Right."

Jewelry Store

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Michelangelo's friend asked.

"December!" Mikey shouted.

"Hey, we should be asking you the same thing." Leo smiled.

"I was on my way to your place. Then I saw a bunch of cops and caution tape outside my window. Remember, I live close by a jewelry store."

"I forgot," Leo, said, "Have you seen Raph and Casey by any chance?"

"No I haven't. I did see a bunch of Foot Ninja's run by earlier though."

"Strange. Don, Mikey, you don't think Karai got…" Leo's words traced off.

"I wouldn't doubt it. We'll have to check the Foots Headquarters."

"Karai, she's still bothering you guys?"

"She is always doing something. She plans something to try and kill us. But you cannot kill us green turtles!" Mikey was getting excited.

"OH! That's right. Mikey, here I have a slice of pizza for you. I figured you be hungry. Since the turkey is probably still cooking." December said, she handed a plate with pizza on it.

"OH, Pizza!" Michelangelo hugged his friend, "Now I won't starve when we fight and kick a bunch of Foot Ninja's butts."

"I will see you three later. I have to go visit my parents. Bye." December put her hoodie on and crossed the street.

"I didn't know her parents lived in the city." Donny said.

"I didn't know she had parents," Leonardo spoke after; "We must head to the Foots Headquarters. Raph and Casey could be in danger."

Foots Headquarters

"Ms. Karai. Leonardo and his brothers are here."

"Excellent. Let them come. I am sure he is here to retrieve something."

"Wonder what Karai has planned?" Raph asked Casey.

"Who cares? She's feeding us." Casey mumbled with a full mouth.

Karai watched as Leonardo walked down the hallways. He had his swords in his hand, just in case he was, attacked at any moment. He looked around cautiously, "Be careful. Who knows what traps Karai may have."

"Right." Donny and Mikey both said.

"Something is not right." Donny said moments later.

"Why is that?"

"Don't you think it is a little suspicious? No Ninja's have attacked us yet. Not even Purple Dragons." Don said.

"You are right. Where do you think they could all be? Leo questioned.

"I know! They can be eating turkey!" Mikey yelled.

"Let's keep moving." Leo signaled his brothers.

Karai was losing patience. She was wondering what was taking so long for Leo to show up. It never took him this long. By then, April and Master Splinter showed up.

"You started without us?" April asked Casey when she saw him grubbing on some food.

"She told us to help ourselves." Casey mumbled again with a full mouth.

Karai sat down. She rubbed her forehead, because she was getting a slight headache.

"Alright, were here. Saki's door, who knows what, is on the other side. Get ready." Leo told his brothers.

Donny and Mikey got into a fighting position. Leonardo kicked the door opened, "Release my bro-"Leo was cut off by Karai.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" She yelled.

"What?" He was confused.

"Thanksgiving is when we come together and act as one." Master Splinter told his son.

"You are right, Sensei. Happy Thanksgiving." Leo said as he took a seat at the table.

"FINALLY I CAN EAT TURKEY!" Michelangelo shouted and he started grubbing.

"Did you really steal a priceless artifact?" Leo asked Karai.

"No, it was just a plan to get you here. The joke is on you." Karai laughed. Leo had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Then everyone started laughing. After, while Leo joined in.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. Review please!**


End file.
